


Where Women Come and Go

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oola was determined to be different, even if that meant taking charge of her own death.</p><p>Head!canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Women Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T. S. Eliot. I tried to find the exact year on Oola's enslavement, but...couldn't. But in my search, I found out that she wanted to go to Jabba's palace. I've kinda implied that she was forced into slavery. Oops?

_Where Women Come and Go_

  
_oola was determined to be different, even if that meant she take charge of her own death._   


 

Oola used to dream, but slavery took all her dreams. She shouldn't be surprised, but when she was little, she was determined to be different. She was determined to live out her days as a housewife with many children with healthy lekku, bright eyes, and beautiful skin.  
  
...She was once told that she was beautiful.  
  
It didn't take long before she realized that her beauty was—is the reason she's dancing for this Hutt, all her dreams of beautiful younglings tarnished.  
  
Oola is going to die on this desert wasteland that isn't _her_ desert wasteland. As she plans her escape in the arms of her captor, she knows she's going to die before she even breaks free of her chains. But in a way, she _wants_ to die. Because it will be on her _own_ terms, it will be the first decision she's made in five years.  
  
It will be because she was once told that she was beautiful.


End file.
